User talk:AeolianEmberberry
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Emberberryofskyclan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Caitbob Wilkinson 2 (Talk) 03:18, September 29, 2012 Welcome to the wiki! hello Emberberryofskyclan (can i call you ember?)welcome to the wiki i am skaarsgard (you can call me night) i hope you stay active on this wiki and get lots of edits, if you have any problems ask me or an admin, (ask me i love to help new users out :D ) and if you want to chat you can chat with me just send me a message on my talk page. hope you have a fun time on the wiki! :) Skaarsgurd (talk) 08:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure,Night. Everyone does. My username is a bit of a mouthful. And how do you insert a userbox? Could you post a link for me on here? ~~Emberberryofskyclan~~ you ganna have to ask the admins i'm only a chat moderator and i cant read you message unless you send me a message on my (talk) page.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) wanna chat? Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great. Tomorrow at 1:00? ~~User: Emberberryofskyclan make sure you click the talk button then click leave message so i can get you messagesSkaarsgurd (talk) 20:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) (click the talk link) Hello! Hello, Ember (if it is okay to call you that). I am WotB Wiki's head Admin, Lachlana. I, as well as the other users of the community, hope you can contribute more and become part of the community. If you need any help or assistance, please don't hesitate to message me on my Talk Page. You can also contact the other admins, listed here. Also, please familiarize with the Rules. Also, please message someone on their talk page, and not your own. ^_^ ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 02:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Salutations... Salutations. My name's SilverFengo (aka: Silver) and welcome to blah blah blah you know the rest. I'm an admin and in-charge of the fan-art and fanfic production/promotion (I think...) Need help with fan art, just let me know, but for fanfic, just ask permission from the wiki Fengo (Lachlana). Hope you follow the Rules and had a good time editing in the wiki... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 10:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S: As for fanfic promotion, I'm just the right user to do it. I promoted two admins' fanfic through my fan art in deviantart... Welcome : Hi there just wanted to stop by and welcome you to the wikia, and I was also wondering, how's that editing problem going? I have verious forms of knowledge that I can use to help you out if you need it, so if you ever have any questions don't be afraid to ask. : Thank you. We just got a new laptop, so hopefully I can edit now. :D (talk) 17:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC)